<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lorcán by randomfangiirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573882">Lorcán</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfangiirl/pseuds/randomfangiirl'>randomfangiirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfangiirl/pseuds/randomfangiirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average girl, working at shady acres care home. Who’s favorite old coot just happens to be the fucking king of Asgard.<br/>——-<br/>Evie James Stark was not in fact average, although she prided herself on introducing herself like the start of a poorly written one direction fanfic. Her first kill was seconds after birth. Of course to cope with this fact she jokes that she holds the Guinness World Record for the youngest murderer alive. Her loving parents decided to make her aware of her “differences” as soon as they could, and genuinely raised her as they would any other child. She covered her skin in school and leaned in (a little too heavily) to the emo stereotype. She enjoyed grunge that wasn’t her fault. Her life now consists of working as a nurse in an old folks home (occasionally helping some people out of their misery) (only when completely necessary), and drag racing with her namesake on the weekends. She had no intention on joining earths mightiest hero’s, but she’d be damned if she missed taco night. So for all intents and purposes she was your average girl, with a mutation that can kill, and some killer friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022102">The Relic</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mareebird/pseuds/mareebird">mareebird</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is my new baby, eventually we'll see some romance but for now i'm focusing on character development and world building. This fic (and possibly a sequel but that's wayyyy far into the future) will loosely follow the infinity saga with some plot changes. This isn't necessarily a fix it fic, but it's pretty close. So I hope you all enjoy the wacked out misadventures of Evie Stark in Lorcán. </p><p> </p><p>Lorcán - Little fierce one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Evie James Stark, an average Tuesday started with a giant iced coffee and an even larger bottle of tequila. This Tuesday started and ended the same, however the middle bits were slightly more complicated than the usual joking about smuggling extra percs into Gladices oatmeal.<br/>“Good morning, Angie,” Evie said as she passed by the front desk. <br/>It was easy to fall into routine, pull leather gloves off, pull surgical gloves on. Even in the middle of New York’s summer, she still wore an undershirt and gloves, every inch of skin was covered, at all times. She shuffled through her rounds, grabbing an extra brownie for Marge and her personal favorite patient, Odin. She affectionately nicknamed him Odie.<br/>Odie had turned up a few months ago, horribly confused and stocked with enough cash to board him for fifty years at least. Whoever supplied him had little to no sense of how american currency worked. That should have been her first clue that he wasn’t just another old ass for her to wipe. Her metaphorical second clue had been him coming out of whatever fog that brought him to her in the first place. That was when they truly connected. He told her all about Asgard and the Nine Realms eternal, about his sons, and when she was truly about to cart him off to the psych ward, he showed her magic.</p><p>At first it simply looked as though she still had over half a cup of coffee, then it was her mysteriously finding a cheese danish in her left pocket that had no right tasting as good as it did. Which in turn upgraded to her walking in on him changing, which would have been more embarrassing had he not been shrouded in a golden light where new clothes began to replace the old. She remembered being confused and astonished that everything Odin had explained, had to be true. At her realization, she began to tell him her own life story, her mutation and traumas. They were attached at the hip and she spent as much time with the old man as possible, hanging on every word when he told a tale of his realm. In turn he listened intently when she described her earth, pop culture, and the ridiculous stories she could share from having friends in powered places. As she had been doing her whole life, she explained that she and Tony had no shared family, and their names were merely a happy coincidence. Which led to the craziest chapter of her life, or at the time had been the craziest, up until that fateful Tuesday in June.<br/>She was planning on taking her break soon, just a quick thirty minutes in her ten hour shift (management was nuts but Odin had heard enough of her moaning about that to supply him for the next century) which she planned to spend with said man. As she finished clocking out she saw Angie wave her over to the desk where two comically different dressed men stood. Thor she knew from the avengers, he had never been around long enough for them to become anything more than acquaintances, but nonetheless she recognized him in a heartbeat. Her smile was palpable and didn’t drop when her eyes scanned the slightly shorter and lankier of the pair. Loki, who she assumed was standing next to him, was wearing a wonderfully fitting black suit and a scowl to match. He did, however, seem to look much healthier than he had in the footage of the New York incident. Odin had given her reason to believe he hadn’t been in control of himself during that time and in her constant need to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, she took that information to heart. The brothers in turn seemed to be surprised to find her there, Thor was especially caught off guard by seeing her in scrubs.<br/>“Lady Stark! It’s good to see you again!” Thor said, throwing a huge hand on her back that should have sent her to the floor.<br/>“Hey, big guy! I wasn’t expecting you two today, I assume you’re here to see Odie?” She laughed at the boys quizzical stares and definitely caught Loki muttering “Odie?” under his breath with a furrowed brow. She started walking towards the elevator and waited for the heavy footsteps to follow. She pressed the button for floor 8 and watched the gigantic men crowd in. The sight shouldn’t have brought such a wide grin to her face, but in her defense, the story of Loki turning into a snake to trick Thor had her in ribbons only fifteen minutes ago.<br/>“So you’re one of Starks?” Loki asked coldly. She figured it wouldn’t take long for him to put two and two together.<br/>“Not exactly, good friend of mine, but no relation,” she replied just as casually.<br/>Loki for the life of him couldn’t figure out why she didn’t stare at him like he’d rampaged New York only a few years ago, unless he was having a lapse in memory, he had done that. She seemed just as comfortable as if she’d been around friends. She wordlessly walked them to an apartment door and  she barged in without knocking. Loki cringed - if this was indeed his “father's” humble abode, he was sure Odin would not be pleased at such a loud intrusion.<br/>“Odie! Your boys are here!” She called into the fairly furnished home. She then rooted in the fridge for an iced coffee and grabbed the lone cheese danish on the counter. <br/>“Make yourselves at home boys, he’s probably singing to himself in the shower again,” she punctuated her sentence by plopping in a loveseat and opening her treasure. <br/>Thor and Loki simultaneously shifted their weight onto the other foot when they all heard the unmistakable sound of Oden Allfather singing to ‘Hooked on a Feelin’. Evie smiled and sipped her ice coffee, Thor looked as though he couldn’t figure out whether to laugh or cry, and Loki was sure he’d never been more confused in his life. Eventually, Evie pulled out her phone and scrolled through her twitter feed, humming quietly to herself when she found something interesting. Thor and Loki looked to each other for guidance and Thor sighed and sat on the large leather couch adjacent to Evie’s loveseat. Loki stood ramrod straight as Odin entered the room wearing a ridiculously colored bathrobe and slippers.<br/>“Well, I thought you’d be coming soon.” <br/>Evie stood and discarded her trash as Odin flashed gold before wearing some actual clothing. Thor stood up as well and immediately started asking questions, wondering what Loki had done to him and possibly Evie. Odin winked her way and beckoned her over.<br/>“We need a better place to speak, Evie dea,r I’m afraid it might be over your usual half an hour.”<br/>“Screw company policy, I was gonna quit anyway,” she snorted and stood by the men, who by all accounts should have intimidated her. In a haze of golden light, they stood out among cliffs, the ocean was brewing beneath them and the salt in the wind was unmistakable. <br/>“Toto, we’re not in Kansas anymore,” she was slack jawed as she stared into the endless horizon.<br/>“No, my dear, we‘re in the home of our people,” Odin supplied, sitting on a rather large boulder. His boys flanked him with questioning looks.<br/>“Norway?” Loki was feeling more confused than ever. If his father's enchantment had lifted, why hadn’t he come in a blaze of glory to take back the throne?<br/>“Yes, my son, it took me a long time to come out from under your spell. Frigga would have been proud.” <br/>Evie sucked in a breath and watched Loki’s eyes go soft. Thor was still on edge. <br/>“I have not been a very good father I’m afraid.” <br/>Thor looked like he wanted to protest but he held his tongue. <br/>“I’ve only ever wanted what was best for you boys, although it may have done more harm than good. I can feel your mother calling to me.” Loki continued his confused stare. Evie was also confused and concerned, she had never heard Odin speak so gravely before.<br/>“Before I go, I must tell you about another one of my fatherly failures.” A pause and it felt like the rocks themselves held their breath. “You have a sister. Hela, goddess of death. At the beginning, I was only interested in conquest, and she was my greatest weapon. The realms trembled before our power. As peace reigned in, she grew more restless, always searching for more blood to be shed. So I did what I thought was best and banished her away. Even now her banishment is only held by my living.” </p><p>Evie drew out a long sigh. Even she knew that was a lot to take in. Loki and Thor had the same look of betrayal and confusion splayed on their faces. <br/>“I am proud of you, my sons, and I am sorry that I haven’t said that nearly enough. Something that got me quite the earful from Evie.” They turned to the forgotten third party, who’d taken residence at the Allfather’s feet. “I am going to die, and there will be nothing keeping Hela away from reigning death and terror once again.” <br/>Odin stood, his sons with him, and offered a dainty hand to the girl at his feet. She had tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, as she failed to process this was her last moment with her Odie. “Evie, you’ve shown me nothing but kindness since I ran into you those months ago. You are strong willed and quick tempered, and so stubbornly alive for the curse you bear. Have courage, my dear one.” And his hand rested on her cheek, as he wiped away the tears that burst through the floodgate. He then turned to Thor, “Son, you are more than a sum of your parts, you are faithful and honest. You will make a fine king, and continue to make me proud.” </p><p>Thor gave a watery smile and steeled his eyes toward the ocean to avoid his friends' sobs. <br/>“Loki, you deserved so much more than I could give you, Frigga was a better parent in all ways, she would have been so incredibly proud of the man you’ve become, you are skilled and sharp witted. Do not damn yourself to the imprisonment of your mind.” Odin stood, limbs heavy, and looked towards the last three people he’d ever speak to. With tears running down his own face, he searched the ocean before his face softened. “Frigga calls me, it is my time.” </p><p>Evie continued to sob as she watched the shimmery gold rip him away from her completely.<br/>Thor immediately turned to Loki with Mjolnir poised in his hand. The sky was dark and heady with the stench of ozone. Evie had whiplash from the mood change, she wiped at her snot covered nose and turned back to the ocean in front of them.<br/>“This is all your fault, brother!” Thor sneered as Loki took a defensive stance. Neither of their hearts were in it, and Thor knew he couldn’t strike his brother down either way. Evie‘s hard gasp brought both of the brothers' attention back to the quickly darkening horizon.<br/>“Uh, guys? Is the sky supposed to do that?” She asked, backing up slowly. She bumped into something hard and swallowed thickly when what she assumed was a rock wrapped its arms around her and turned violently.<br/>“Thor? Is that you?” Loki’s voice was barely over a whisper, yet it felt like he was shouting in her ear.</p><p>His arms gripped her tightly, shielding her from whatever was about to happen behind them. Unfortunately, it gave Evie a front row seat to the black hole spitting Hela out. Her body wracked with shivers and Loki straightened and pushed her behind him. Neither of them understood why he was protecting her so. Perhaps it was her kindness to his father, or the understanding that she was needlessly involved in more Odinson family drama. </p><p>Hela preened as her arms barely twitched and dark blades erected themselves from nothing. Evie didn’t quite enjoy this type of magic. Loki and Thor both moved to the defensive, changing from their earth clothing to strikingly similar battle gear. Hela sneered at the boys and Evie could tell some form of conversation was taking place. However, all she heard was her blood thumping in her ears. She kept seeing Odin disintegrate into gold and her tears clouded her vision as Loki and Thor began their attack. She sobered quickly as the battle went south and the blades Hela conjured moved faster than they could rebuttal them. One rose dangerously close to Evie and she shuddered at the idea of becoming a shishkabob. Evie was yearning to do something, anything, but her body stood stock still as her brain continued to work miles ahead. She didn’t even realize what she was doing until it was done.<br/>“Hey, ugly!” She shouted and punted one of Hela’s daggers in what Evie assumed was her general direction.<br/>“How quaint - the mortal means to challenge me.” Hela moved like a cat with bloodthirsty prowess. </p><p>Evie was royally fucked and she knew it. Thor’s hammer struck Hela’s perfectly chiseled face only once before she caught it on the way back to his palm. Under the weight of her fist, it crumbled, leaving shattered iron and lightning on the perfectly green lawn.<br/>“That’s impossible.” Evie breathed, taking in the true gravity of the situation. <br/>She doubted she could get close enough to touch Hela, and even if she did, would her mutation even work on a being whose moniker was literally the Goddess of Death? She doubted it, and so she prayed, to whatever benevolent being would hear, that maybe she’d see Odin again when she was killed. <br/>But it never happened. <br/>Thor called upon the Bifrost and Hela’s smirk only deepened. Loki shouted what a horrible idea that was and gave Evie one more strangely pointed look before the bright light took them away. Evie let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. There was only one problem - Hela didn’t join them.<br/>“Anything is possible, dearheart. I hope I don’t offend, but you simply aren’t worth my time.” Hela spoke condescendingly as she stalked towards the headache inducing light.  <br/>Evie watched as Hela’s horned monstrosity of a head joined the light and disappeared. Evie fell to the ground and fished out her phone as fast as her trembling hands would allow.<br/>“Tony? Help, Norway, please,” was all she could say before more sobs escaped her worn body. She heard his voice trying to soothe her but couldn’t process a word he’d spoken.<br/>“Stay there honey, I’m coming for you,” that she heard, and as she stared out into the ocean one last time, a thought sobered her. How would those boys survive?</p><p>Tony made quick work of donning his suit and flying as fast as he could manage, holding on to the dot of her phone for a location and the ragged sounds of her breathing. When he arrived, he saw the destruction of the once peaceful cliff and decided it was best to ask questions once he had actually brought Evie back to the Tower.<br/>Three shots of tequila and a warm shower did wonders to ease traumatic experiences, Evie thought. It was a motto that Tony and her seemed to thrive from. The Tower was full as it usually was on taco night. Sam and Bucky were playfully pushing each other to sabotage the other’s chance at winning Mario kart. Steve was ever the father figure with his glasses perched on his nose and a newspaper in hand. Natasha and Clint were on the couch making bets over who would lose while they stuffed guacamole and chips down their respective gullets. Wanda was in the kitchen, showing Vision the proper way to season ground beef, and the light air in the Tower vanished rapidly as Tony entered with a very shaken looking Evie. Evie liked to think herself a badass. She dressed like it, talked like it, and little to nothing ever actually shook her. What it must have taken to shake their little badass into looking like a leaf hit by a bulldozer was enough to make them worried they’d have a mission soon. <br/>Evie stared at them with hollow eyes and turned to her room (it was only for when Stark threw a particularly wild party or when a drinking game got entirely out of hand). She showered and changed into sweats and a tank top. Her first move was towards the glorious liquor cabinet and no one stopped her as she knocked back three shots sequentially.<br/>“So I bet you guys are wondering what in the hell I’ve been through this afternoon.” She knocked back another shot and brought the bottle down with her to sit between Nat’s legs.<br/>Natasha threw her hands into Evie’s hair and immediately began untangling and braiding it. Everyone had eyes on Evie as she drew in one last sip before her tail of utter bullshit started. Evie cried, when she realized she’d never see Odin again. And that was exactly how she started explaining her state. They listened intently with varying facial expressions, and when she was done, they all seemed trapped in their own mind, attempting to understand just what they should prepare for. <br/>“Can we eat now? I’m starved.” <br/>Earth's mightiest heroes ate in silence that night and Evie sealed her fate when she looked to her favorite redhead. “I want you to train me.”</p><p>“Train you? You’ve never wanted to join ‘Earth’s mightiest dumbasses’.” Nat snorted. Everyone stopped shoving food into their mouths at the girls’ topic of conversation.<br/>“Well, don't get me wrong - I still have no interest in joining your group of jackasses, but I've never been in a situation where I wished I could fight like you all do.” Evie had a small smile and the dark humored comments (which was another shared coping mechanism between all of them) started to pick up once again. “I mean, the boys immediately flew into action, their father died and they had no trouble shutting down the emotional side and bringing out their bad bitch side. It was insane, and Hela…” Evie took a shaky breath.<br/>“She’s batshit, I mean she even looked like the most intimidating thing I’ve ever seen, and I've stolen Clint’s oreos before.” That drew a snort from Tony. The tense air in the room seemed to vanish as Evie returned to her usual sarcastic point of view. “I want to learn, to fight, and to feel useful.”<br/>“You are useful.” Bucky said softly.<br/>“Maybe for helping you kick Sam’s ass in smash bros but Loki had to shield me. He grabbed me and shoved me behind him, he was literally shielding me with his body instead of immediately helping Thor. If I had been trained, I might have been able to do more than call Hela ugly and throw one of her own daggers at her.” Evie finished and chuckled at her own insanity.<br/>“You called the goddess of death ugly?” Clint asked through a bite of taco.<br/>“Yes! And she isn’t even ugly! I mean, are all Asgardians just naturally gorgeous?” Evie sighed and ran a hand through her hair roughly. Natasha groaned as the braids fell apart.<br/>“So let me get this straight, christmas tree hair protected you? He didn’t call you a pitiful earthling and threaten to kill you?” Tony asked. He had begun a habit of stroking his goatee and it gave him an even more psychotic vibe. Evie digged it.<br/>“Yea it was weird, he didn't even look like 2012 Loki, he was calm, exasperated sure, but sane looking.” Evie didn’t know what to make of it all. “Odin said he was under someone called Thanos’ influence. He said after Loki fell over the Bifrost, Thanos grabbed him and tortured him until Loki was merely a shell. He was using Loki as a puppet to get the Tesseract.”<br/>The room stilled as they all took in this new information.<br/>“How do we know he wasn’t lying?” Steve asked.<br/>“Why would Odin lie about this? I mean, he entrusted the entire kingdom of Asgard to Loki while he was in the home. I doubt Odin would do something like that if he thought Loki would destroy it all.” Evie explained.<br/>“So this Thanos character wanted the Tesseract?” Sam spoke up after listening quietly. It was unusual for him.<br/>“That’s the impression I got,” Evie replied in a flat tone.<br/>“So Hela destroyed Thor’s hammer?” Wanda turned to Evie.<br/>“Yes, and he looked as horrified as I felt.”<br/>“This is a lot to process over tacos.” Tony stood for seconds.<br/>“I’ll train you, It’s obvious in a fight or flight situation you go for insulting a goddess and chucking her own weapon at her.” Natasha spoke, smirking at her new protege.<br/>“We’ll all train you, hon. Tomorrow we’ll start with an eval to make sure you’re healthy and see where we need to start.” Steve, ever the dad friend, smiled and brought his plate to the sink. <br/>Dinner dispersed after that and Bucky and Sam rushed back to their very worn down bean bags to keep gaming. Evie went back to the couch (still clutching her now half empty tequila bottle) and let her tense shoulders relax. The evening continued in a rush to lighten the new mood in the penthouse. Something was coming and they all needed to be ready, but being tense just waiting for the other foot to drop was not something that would help their situation.</p><p>The next morning came too early and Evie greeted the toilet instead of the sun.<br/>“FRIDAY, can you tell the superhero squad I'll be down to the gym in an hour?”<br/>“Yes, miss Emo Garbitch.” Evie rolled her eyes and pulled on the extra gym clothes Stark kept in her closet. She used to run with Steve regularly then she binged Greys again and that went out the window. (It was replaced with chocolate cupcakes.)<br/>“You know you can just call me Evie, right?” She sighed to the AI who she could imagine loved bothering her as much as Tony did.<br/>“I could, but I prefer my programmed response.” Evie walked out of her room with a killer headache. She pulled on her gloves and entered the elevator, her chest puffed up with anxious energy and released when she stepped onto the floor of the gym. She steeled her mind, ready to get her ass kicked.<br/>“Alright, first things first, ditch those gloves.” Tony pointed to her worn leather gloves, ones she’d used since college. “I made you an upgrade.” He shrugged and handed her two silver bracelets. They clipped onto her wrists comfortably and she shook her arms out testing their stability. “Tap once for activation and twice for deactivation.” Evie tapped her wrist accordingly and widened her eyes when a gentle blue glow encased her hands. “They’ll go around your whole body, it’s like a barrier, you’ll be able to move freely without the long clothes and no one you touch will you know, croak.” Natasha glared at Tony’s choice in words but Evie stood dumbfounded at her arms.<br/>“Thank you. Tony, shit, thank you.” She immediately went to hug him, the first time she’d been able to. He stumbled back with the force of her affection and wrapped his arms around her. Nothing happened and Evie let out a sob. “I can touch you.”<br/>“Well we’re never gonna top that.” Steve looked playfully dejected. “Let’s start, Evie. We’re gonna have you run a mile and see how efficient you are with different weaponry, lastly you and Nat will spar. This is all so we can get an idea of where to start.”<br/>“Let’s do this.” Evie beamed at them and went to jump on the treadmill.<br/>“Wait!” Natasha bellowed, “before we start, you gotta get rid of those nails.”<br/>Evie frowned at her acrylics, they were blue and green for summer.<br/>“Trust me, babe, I’ve tried and breaking one of those suckers is worse than getting shot.” Natasha lamented the manicure with Evie as she started paring them off.<br/>The eval went faster than Evie would have liked, she made good time on the mile (she demanded Friday play fergalicious while she ran) and could throw knives decently enough, she was hopeless with a gun, and didn’t last two seconds with Nat in the ring. They spent another two hours working on hand to hand combat before they broke for lunch.<br/>“Not bad, Stark.” Nat held her hand out for a fist bump and Evie returned it with a grin.<br/>“I heard my name?” Tony smirked, holding a giant sandwich that made Evie drool.<br/>“Not you, the cooler Stark.” Steve replied holding a mug of tea. <br/>Evie and Natasha immediately went to raid the fridge. After finding half a rotisserie chicken and enough cheese to feed a small army, they made quick work of making two of the biggest sandwiches Evie had ever seen. After lunch, there was a lull in conversation, most of her heroic counterparts went back to their labs or rooms for downtime. Evie sat on the large couch staring at a blank tv screen. <br/>She couldn’t get the image of Loki out of her head, nor could she comprehend the fact that at some point he had to have touched her bare skin. There was no way she could have warned him, and in the heat of Hela’s arrival she was sure he’d brushed her inner wrist. Yet, he hadn’t so much as flinched. Odin had stroked her face before disappearing in a shower of gold, and she knew he hadn’t died from that. Although she immediately felt guilty once the shock of the event itself abated.<br/>Tears fell down her face as she finally had a quiet moment to process the loss of her friend. She hadn't known him when he was the King of Asgard, but she had an idea he didn’t rule with the slippers and fuzzy bathrobe she so often found him lounging in. He was fun to be around, always having a new story to tell about his sons, there were moments when he’d admit to being a lackluster father figure. She knew of the treatment Loki received and even though he’d attacked her home and sent so many people to their deaths or to her hospital, she felt for him. She knew what it felt like to realize your parents weren’t actually your parents, to realize you had to distance yourself from people lest you hurt them, and to sometimes be disgusted with what you truly were. And she couldn’t shake the feeling that Odin was right about Thanos’ grip on Loki’s mind. Even Odin seemed weary of the titan, that was enough to scare Evie into reality. Loki was calculating from what she’d heard, he planned every step, every action meticulously. She felt deep down that if he’d actually had any desire to take over the planet he would have had no trouble at all.<br/>But that was the kicker - he hadn’t cared for world domination, he’d only wanted freedom from his endless torture. <br/>Evie stared out into the Manhattan skyline and wondered how much time had passed while she was thinking, the sun was setting and she glanced over to Tony's liquor cabinet. “Eh, a glass of Scotch can’t be that bad for me right now.” One glass turned into four and Tony found her at exactly nine thirty huddled up on the couch watching grey’s anatomy and sobbing.<br/>“Uh, Evie? You ok, kid?” He walked over and sat beside her. Glass in hand, he poured himself some Scotch and turned his gaze toward the tv. Meredith was drowning in a harbor and her hero McDreamy was rushing to rescue her. Tony would never admit to it but he was fond of the soap opera and cherished his time binge watching it with Evie.<br/>“Yea,” she sniffed, “I just feel like Meredith right now, drowning when I know I can swim. Tony, I’m scared, Thanos is no joke according to Odin and I know we have time to prepare, but Jesus. He turned Loki into a puppet, he’s after the stones, which are somehow these crazy powerful beings. And I feel crazy, I mean my life has never been normal, but I literally operated on people who almost died because of the Chitauri invasion. I have no issue with the fact that I’m so ready to forgive that, and I feel like I should. I should be angry, I should want to see Loki locked up whenever he comes back or if he comes back. But I can’t shake the feeling of him protecting me without hesitation- Tony, right before he left, he pinned me with this look. It wasn’t a McDreamy look of longing, it was determination and confusion and a hint of a promise. I’m probably delusional, but it felt like a promise that he’d be back,” Evie finished and took a swig of the fiery liquid. Tony swirled his glass and looked at his namesake thoughtfully. She half expected him to say she was crazy and it was just the adrenaline and shock of the situation.<br/>“Eves, you aren’t crazy. Back five years ago, even Thor was suspicious of his brother's behavior. It was a part of why he was so adamant on bringing Loki back to Asgard to begin with. At the time we didn’t want to believe him because Loki had just handed our asses to us. But I saw what Thor was talking about. There was a moment when they were fighting on that very balcony.” Tony pointed to what looked like a small helicopter pad and a balcony, “Thor was trying to talk sense into Loki at the time and we both saw there was a moment of lucidity. It felt like a cloud had lifted and he could really see what was going on.” Evie hummed quietly expecting his story to be over. “I'll never forget what Thor said to me right before he left. He said, Tony I know my brother, he may love to cause trouble and screw with people but that wasn’t him, he doesn’t murder in cold blood. Or something like that, I can't speak Asgardian.” Evie cackled at Tony’s Thor impression. She felt her anxiety slowly dwindle at Tony’s haphazard consoling. “And that’s not to say Loki didn’t do a shit ton of damage but in my nightmares it’s always Thanos. It’s never Loki, except when he's dead alongside everyone else.” Evie took a sharp intake of breath at that. She suddenly felt itchy all over, extremely bothered by the mental image Tony had given her.<br/>“That’s a lot to process.” Evie sighed quietly. “D’ya think we’ll actually survive this Thanos person?”<br/>“Yea kid, I think we will. Besides, we have our own Goddess of death.” Tony snickered as Evie rolled her eyes. “You know you’re gonna need a superhero name, right?”<br/>“I'm no superhero, but an alter ego sounds fun.” Evie stretched her limbs to keep them from falling asleep.<br/>“Well, The Surgeon sounds dumb, and I'm sure calling you Hela would give the space boys some major PTSD, and if you want some of that snake ass, giving him war flashbacks isn’t the best seduction technique.” Evie went to protest but Tony’s hand covered her mouth. She licked his hand childishly and he removed it with a face of disgust. “Wait, I’ve got it!” “McDreamy!”<br/>They both collapsed into laughter at the ridiculous idea.<br/>“Well your name is Evie, so Eve is a little close to home. But we could go with the Biblical aesthetic,” Evie nodded and thought to herself.<br/>“Everette actually, my full name is Everette.” <br/>Something Evie hadn’t yet disclosed to any of her friends in the three or so years she’d known them.<br/>“Odan”<br/>“Okay, you can’t rip off the late king of Asgard's name.”<br/>“Why not? It’s short, easy to pronounce and the only people who know it are those who came into contact with him, plus I want to honor the Odin I knew, the one who acknowledged his misgivings and apologized to his sons before he died. I want to be what he could have been, gracious and forgiving, but not afraid to open up a can of whoopass.” Evie sniffed and stared down into her Scotch.<br/>“Odan... Alright, kid, you’ve got a moniker now. How’s it feel?” Tony asked as he slouched back into the couch.<br/>“Honestly? Pretty good, now shush - we’re gonna watch this until our eyes burn and then tomorrow I'm gonna die in training again,” Evie smiled at Tony and he returned it. They stayed up until three when Friday shut the tv off and pretended Netflix was down. <br/>Evie went to sleep that night thinking about the backlash she would probably receive from Loki when he found out what her “superhero” name was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evie woke the next day feeling groggy. The alcohol wasn’t nearly enough to get her past slightly tipsy, however, the damp pillow and sore eyes were evidence enough that at some point she’d cried in her sleep. She couldn’t remember any of the dreams she’d had the night before, which was the likeliest cause of her crying. She shrugged it off and took a hot shower to relieve the stiffness in her shoulders from sitting on the couch so long after training yesterday. She knew Tony was currently studying Vision’s stone to work out a solution for keeping it safe. There had been talk of simply destroying it (much to Wanda’s dismay) it was an option they wouldn’t settle on until every other solution had been exhausted. </p><p>“You know if the time stone can reverse and restart time, it’s possible that destroying it would be fruitless.” Evie mentioned, sitting at one of the lab tables biting on a pen. </p><p>“That’s what concerns me, I would try to create a force field-esc device but with the power stone, given he already has it, he could wipe that away like water.” Tony admitted, he’d been pacing the entire lab for the better half of an hour. </p><p>“Why are we assuming that he already has the power stone?” Evie questioned. </p><p>“Well Odin seemed to believe Thanos was far out in space, and without the Tesseract he can’t just beam down to earth in a seconds notice. There are at least four stones that are out where he is, therefore it would make the most sense for him to get them before coming to earth. Plus I want to be prepared for the worst case scenario.”<br/>
“Prepare for the worst and hope for the best.” Evie nodded, “Can we do a scan to see if there’s another stone here? To get a picture on what he’ll get and how fast he’ll be coming here to finish his collection?” </p><p>“I suppose we could ask Fury for the scanner we used to find the Tesseract back in 12, I’d have to make a few tweeks to calibrate it to look for the stone’s signature itself instead of waiting for it to be used. Let me make some calls, and you are needed by our resident spider in the training room missy.” Tony smirked as the cobbs in his head started turning. Evie huffed and slid from the table, she entered the elevator wondering what sort of punishment she’d be forced to endure today. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>“Ballet?” Evie asked incredulously. </p><p>“You’re aware of how and where I was trained, yes? This technique requires grace and fluidity, you aren’t necessarily lacking in those aspects and you already have incredible stamina, given how many surgeries require you to stand for hours on end, but there's a gentle finesse you’re missing. So yes, ballet.” Natasha handed her a pair of slippers and donned her own pointe shoes. Evie slipped on her new dance shoes and followed the rigorous warming up process. </p><p>“Oh shit is it ballet day?” Bucky asked as he waltzed into the training room. </p><p>“Yes, Barnes, are you planning to join us?” Natasha laughed at Evie’s very confused stare. </p><p>“Yea lemme grab my shoes.” </p><p>“What the fuck? Barnes is a ballerina?” Evie asked while following Natasha’s gruelling steps, she wasn’t a natural but she was a very quick learner. It encouraged her when Natasha showed her how the moves she was learning could be used in a fight. Bucky returned shortly with his own slippers and began critiquing Evie’s movements. The three of them continued in this way for two more hours and at the end Evie could say she was a pretty damn good ballerina. </p><p>“Ok let’s stretch and review, Evie you’re actually really good. We’re hard on you because in a life or death situation you have to have this drilled into your head. We don’t have years to guide you, we barely have months if Odin’s timeline is correct. Which means buckling down harder than I would have liked.” Nat informed her as she led the stretching exercises. </p><p>“No, I understand and i'm a sturdy girl so it’s not bad having my limits pushed. I want to be on the field helping instead of being a distraction for you guys.” </p><p>“You have a lot of passion and that's good, you’re learning to be light on your feet which is even better, the element of surprise has saved my life more times than I'd like to admit.” Bucky spoke up. Their training had yet to end though as they all entered the shooting range. </p><p>“Knives can absolutely be your specialty and I'm sure Barnes would love to teach you in that respect, but it’s important you know how to use a gun in case you can’t get a hold of a knife quickly enough. You never want to be in a situation where you can’t use a weapon that's readily available to you.” Natasha informed and thus began handgun training. Evie started to feel more comfortable with the idea of a weapon in hand, she followed instructions carefully and her aim wasn’t terrible either. So far she felt very average in her fighting skills. She could probably take a human in a fight and could last longer than five minutes in the ring with her super counterparts, but she knew she had to go above and beyond if she were to have a chance against any extraterrestrial big bads. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>The weeks of endless training continued and Evie was starting to see some results. She successfully took down Natasha once and almost had Bucky pinned down but his stupid inhuman strength won out in the end. She stared at herself in the mirror and saw the muscle build, she’d never been skinny and now she wasn’t pudgy either. She was toned and dangerous. Her laughing over her own ridiculousness was interrupted at Tony barging into her room. </p><p>“I found another one, you’re coming with squirt.” </p><p>It was a shortish walk to the Bleecker street residence and much to Tony’s displeasure Evie was ahead of him most of the way. </p><p>“You should come to training once, all that standing around and drinking can’t be good for your superhero diet.” She snorted at his slightly breathless reply of “Fuck you.” </p><p>Evie knocked on the door hesitantly and a shorter chubby man opened it, he was wearing robes of some sort, it reminded her of the jedi robes and she had to stifle a laugh at Ewan McGregor's “hello there” popping into mind. The man introduced himself as Wong and asked Tony why they were there. </p><p>“I need to speak with whoever has an infinity stone.” Tony said curtly. </p><p>“That would be our sorcerer supreme, do you wish to have an audience with him?” </p><p>“Sorcerer Supreme? Is that a pizza order or something?” Tony asked snorting slightly. </p><p>“We would love to see him if at all possible, it’s in regards to a very serious and life threatening matter.” Evie asked brushing Tony aside. </p><p>“I’ll call him, you can wait in here.” Wong opened the door wider to allow the two Starks through. </p><p>In about five minutes the Sorcerer Supreme waltzed in wearing a slightly more colorful set of jedi robes and a bright red cape. These knock off jedi’s had some odd fashion sense. As he rounded the corner his face struck immediate recognition. </p><p>“Doctor Strange?” Evie asked, staring blankly at the medical genius. </p><p>“Yea?” He replied seemingly disgruntled at her blatant staring. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry, uh I'm Doctor Evie Stark, I was a huge fan of your work. As a surgeon I mean.” </p><p>“You and Tony aren’t?” He asked glancing between the two. </p><p>“No! God no. We just share a last name, no relation.” Evie supplied absolutely starstruck at the infamous surgeon in front of her. </p><p>“What do you mean God no?” Tony bristled. </p><p>“Anyway,” Evie cut Tony off, “Infinity stone, do you have one?” </p><p>“The Time Stone is in my possession, yes.” </p><p>And over the course of an hour and a half the discussion of Thanos and his plans circulated the building, Doctor Strange listened intently to Evie explaining the relationship she had with Odin and how she knew the mad titan was coming to enact his insane fantasy. She explained the Hela situation when Strange asked her why the Odinson brothers had been present for a short time, and when the conversation lulled it became time to brainstorm over how to better prepare for Thanos. </p><p>“So our main concern is when he arrives keeping both stones away from him, the only problem with sending the both of you away is that we’ll need you both on the battlefield.” Tony explained. </p><p>“Is it possible to trap Vision’s stone in a time loop? If Thanos was to take it from him could you trap him in a loop of constantly having to retrieve it?” Evie pondered from her spot on the floor. </p><p>“I doubt it would be that simple, especially if we’re counting on him having the other stones. I’m willing to bet the Reality Stone could negate any spell we put on Visions Stone.” Strange surmised. </p><p>“But would it give us enough time to come running with backup?” Evie asked. </p><p>“In theory, yes.” </p><p>“Then we do that asap, we don’t have an accurate time estimate on when he’ll arrive and how angry he’ll be when he does.” Evie responded. And that’s how she traveled through a portal for the first time in her life. </p><p>When they arrived back at the compound they immediately set to work on placing the loop on Vision’s stone. They ran a few tests to be sure Vision was able to use it’s power still and Tony decided it was time for a celebratory drink. “It’s five o’ clock somewhere.” He’d reasoned. </p><p>“What the absolute FUCK?” Tony asked, well no, screamed. Bruce and a very shaken looking Loki arrived in the living room, shrouded in a haze of blue. In Loki’s semi-shaking hand laid the Tesseract.  </p><p>“Okay, Tony, calm down.” Steve looked warily towards the newcomers. </p><p>“Loki?” Evie cursed her voice for wavering. For the last few months his departure was all she could think about. She didn’t understand it and had stopped trying to at this point. </p><p>He nodded in her direction with what looked like a small smile but his eyes screamed tormented  urgency. </p><p>“Please, I am begging you to listen, Thanos is coming. It will take longer because we have the Tesseract, but he already has the power stone.” Loki released his hold on Bruce's arm as Bruce explained. </p><p>“Where’s Thor?” There was no bite to Tony’s tone, only apprehension. </p><p>“He stayed on our ship with our people, he refused to come, that Oaf probably thought he could take on the titan himself.” Loki looked distressed and Bruce was too busy gawking at the view around him. </p><p>“Here, sit down and if you don’t mind handing me the cube?” It was Bucky who asked, holding out his metal (vibranium) arm. Loki seemed hesitant but realized if he was to be taken seriously without being thrown into a cell he’d have to do what was being asked of him. He slowly handed the man with the metal arm the Tesseract and sunk into the couch exuding stress and anxiety. Bucky took the Tesseract to Stark’s lab immediately and returned as quickly as possible, he knew what it felt like to not have control over your action’s and to be used as a pawn of war. </p><p>“Tell us what happened to you two.” Evie poured herself a glass for whiskey, she knew shit was going down and didn’t want to be sober for the fight she was anticipating. </p><p>“Well I’ve been on Sakaar for the two years as the Hulk fighting gladiator style, then we left to get back to Asgard to take Hela down and then we had to bring a bigass fire monster in to destroy Asgard so it would destroy Hela and then when we escaped on a ship with Asgard’s people and then we spotted Thano’s ship and then Thor sent Loki and I back here to warn you guys.” Bruce explained, barely taking a breath between ‘ands’. Loki sunk further into the couch and stared blankly at a wall, Evie figured he was worried about what was happening to Thor and their people at the moment. </p><p>“So Loki helped defeat a bad guy and is now here warning us about another bad guy?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. None of the Avengers knew how to react. </p><p>“Loki’s only limit is he can’t leave the tower. Other than that we are grateful for you coming to warn us.” Tony said, only a few faces twisted in annoyance at Tony’s generosity. Loki continued to stare at the blank wall with an equally blank stare and nodded. The avengers filed out of the room hesitantly, Bruce intent on helping Tony and Strange find a way to protect the stones from Thanos’ grasp. Natasha and Clint left to let off steam in the training room. Steve and Sam went to make some calls to see what backup they could provide given the confirmation that Thanos was on the way, and that left Evie and Bucky to sit by a silent Loki. </p><p>“You look well.” Loki’s gaze finally strayed from the blank wall. </p><p>Evie snorted, “You mean after being left alone with your half-sister? Yeah she said I wasn’t exactly worth her time and fucked off to the Bifrost.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>Bucky cleared his throat and turned towards Loki, garnering his attention.</p><p>“I know you don’t know me, but my name is Bucky.  I, um, was in a similar situation to yours. And If you ever wanna talk I’d be happy to listen.” Bucky held his breath waiting for a response, which never came.</p><p> Loki gave him a brief glance of appreciation before staring back at the wall. Bucky sighed as he stood from the couch and walked toward his room, deciding that he wasn’t going to be able to crack the god on their first encounter. He recognized the look in Loki’s eyes, it was the same look he’d once sported when he was first brought to the compound.</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Loki turned his head toward the raspy softness of her voice. </p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“Protecting me from Hela, I’m sorry I couldn’t have been more helpful.” </p><p>“Well, you were hardly in a position to protect yourself, although that seems to have changed.” </p><p>“How do you mean?” Evie angled her body towards him, with a pillow in her lap. </p><p>“I can see the muscle tone, you seem more confident.” Loki watched her pick at the tassels restlessly. “What did Bucky mean? That was the metal armed man's name correct?” </p><p>“He was one of the most feared assassins out there. The Winter Soldier. Except he wasn’t The Winter Soldier, he was just Bucky Barnes.” Evie stared out into the skyline, not comprehending that she was talking in circles. </p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t quite follow?” </p><p>“Oh, sorry. Uh, the short version is he was captured by the enemy during a war and turned into a super soldier, like Steve, except he was an assassin. He was passed down through generations of a family to be used for their political gain, and only lived so long because he was constantly put into cryofreeze. He doesn’t open up about it much but they wiped his memory every time he remembered something from his old life. It was almost seventy years of endless torture and killing without knowing who he really was.” Evie heaved a long sigh and finally met Loki’s eyes, which were slightly misted with unshed tears. He cleared his throat and looked above her head. </p><p>“Oh, and the metal arm?” </p><p>“He fell off a moving train in the Alps while helping Steve on a mission right before Steve went under the ice. He lost his arm and HYDRA, the people who abducted him, gave him a bulletproof replacement.” </p><p>“Ah.” </p><p>A beat of silence passed between them. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Evie asked quietly. </p><p>“No, I suppose not.” He answered just as softly.   </p><p>“I’m guessing you don’t want to talk about it?” </p><p>“You all do remember when I attacked your planet those years ago right? I know I couldn’t have dreamed that I did such a thing?” He seemed to be completely bewildered. </p><p>“Your physical body might have but Thor told us how Thanos had turned you into a hollow puppet. We assumed you wouldn’t exactly want to bear all your trauma to us the second you poofed down here.” She responded. </p><p>“It was none of his business. In fact it’s none of your business either.” He huffed, there was the snooty, arrogant god she was warned about. Evie assumed this was a good sign however, as it seemed he was becoming more than just a shell of a man staring at a blank wall. </p><p>“Perhaps not, but it was necessary information. I’m sorry your personal experiences were brought into this.” </p><p>“Hmm.” A pause of silence. “Is there a room I can sleep in?” </p><p>Evie knew he just wanted some time alone, she hadn’t known the god of mischief for very long, but she knew the look of a person yearning to process pain alone. She’d seen it in the mirror too many times to not recognize it. </p><p>“How did you not die?” She was mostly questioning herself at this point.</p><p>“Which time?” He mused with a rough chuckle.</p><p>“I have a mutation. Anyone who touches my bare skin dies almost immediately. I actually ended up murdering someone seconds from birth. Which is why I was adopted. I uh, killed my birth mom.” She cleared her throat and he watched her curiously. “Anyway, I know you brushed my inner wrist when you grabbed me on the cliff, so how did you not die?” </p><p>“I don’t know, I never even felt a twinge of danger from you, only from the blackhole in the middle of the sky.” He, again, laughed humorlessly. </p><p>“Maybe when we’re not on a death watch we could investigate more?” </p><p>“I’d like that. The room?” He shifted his eyes back to the empty wall. </p><p>“O-oh, yes of course. I’m sorry that was a lot for you having just gone through a fairly traumatic experience. Just follow me, I think there’s an empty room next to mine.” </p><p>Evie stood and stretched out her aching muscles from sitting in the same position for hours on end. She led Loki to the room and unlocked it for him, he bid her a goodnight and entered the room without another word. Evie let out a sigh she didn’t know she’d been holding and walked into her own room, she collapsed onto her bed and was out like a light. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in Space: </p><p>“Woah.” Gamora looked into the wreckage surrounding their ship. Bodies floated in the void, amongst ship debris. The Guardians were speechless, for once in their misadventures. </p><p>“Well, looks like we ain’t gettin paid, let’s roll out boys.” Rocket jeered. The body of Thor crashed onto their “windshield” and opened his eyes briefly enough to prove he wasn’t as dead as the wreckage around them. A chorus of disturbed comments filled the ship as they moved at once to retrieve the god’s body from space.</p><p>“He’s like an angel had a baby with a Pirate.” Drax observed the body on their dining room table. That comment started a slew of other comments about the fitness of Thor verses Peter. </p><p>“Wake him up Mantis.” </p><p>Thor woke up swinging, his surroundings were unfamiliar and the last thing he’d seen was Thanos destroying his ship and slaying half of his people. He hoped the Norns had sent Loki and Banner to Midgard safely. After allowing himself to be calmed by the odd creature with antennas, he explained the Thanos situation which led to more discourse with Gamora about the mad Titan and his plans. </p><p>“I need to get to Nidavellir.” Thor stood in haste, rooting through food rations and heading towards the pod in the back of the ship. </p><p>“The star? Where the fiercest weapons in the galaxy are made?” stars shone in Rockets eyes as he set a perfected pouty face in Thor’s direction. “Can I go?” </p><p>“Of course dear Rabbit, the rest of you should head to Midgard to meet with the others. We’ll need a proper battle strategy and they’ll be wondering where I’ve gone.” </p><p>“We are not playing messenger boy.” Peter started to disagree before Gamora literally held his tongue. </p><p>“We’ll head there immediately, good luck Thor.” Gamora walked to the control room with Quill in towe. Groot and Rocket belted themselves into the pod and waited giddily for the god to board. </p><p>“May you conquer any foes who stand in your way Angel Pirate.” Drax sent the odd trio off with a smile that resembled a grimace more than anything else. </p><p>It took them a few hours at most to arrive at the dying star, which looked insanely dead. The massive rings were frozen solid and the state of the star was pitiful. When they touched down they were greeted with a very angry and frightened Dwarf.</p><p>“Eitri! It’s me, Thor.” Thor was knocked against the keln. </p><p>“Where were you? Asgard was supposed to protect us, where was Asgard?” Eitri was on the verge of tears, angry as they may be. </p><p>“Asgard was destroyed, Hela attacked and the only way to stop her was to bring on Ragnarok.” Thor’s words were laced with mourning. Eitri lowered his weapon and explained the slaughter of his people. </p><p>“I tried…” a new voice croaked from beside the keln. </p><p>“Here, don’t try to talk yet.” Eitri fisted a cup of water. He held the cup to the lips of a woman, she was chained to the keln and looked like she’d been dragged through hell and back. </p><p>“Who are you?” Thor asked, assessing the chains she was bound by. </p><p>“I am Azriel, a former daughter of Thanos.” </p><p>“Wait, like Gamora?” Rocket asked. He scurried up to the new woman and yanked on the chains. She winced but didn’t pull away. </p><p>“Yes. Her, Nebula, and I stood by his side for what feels like eons now. I rebelled when he attacked the dwarves, I couldn’t stand the bloodshed anymore. So he chained me up after beating the shit out of me. The only way to free myself is to burn them with the fire from the star, which he was confident would never burn again.” Azriel explained, her breathing was sharp and shallow. “I'm another one of Ego’s children, I escaped that shit show and was captured by another. I’ll survive the blast, but it won’t be pretty.”  </p><p>“Are you sure?” Rocket asked, he had no idea when he started to actually care about people, it was disgusting. </p><p>“Yes, get on with it, Thanos must be stopped as quickly as possible.” Azriel spoke hurriedly. She steeled her mind in preparation for the searing pain she was sure to feel.</p><p> </p><p>Back on Earth: </p><p>Evie woke to a soft green light at her door. It was mist-like and luminescent, like nothing she had ever seen before. A smaller, golden light slowly crept from her floor to meet the green mist. The golden light seemed timid and unsure, while the green mist waited patiently. A small melody filled the room, reminding her of a native song she’d heard when she was young. Her vision blurred as the lights converged, a rush of cold air filled her lungs as the unfamiliar song crescendoed. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes as the light continued to grow. </p><p>Evie sat up gasping for air as the darkness surrounded her. There were no lights, no music, and no crisp air. The silence was disturbed only by her shallow breaths and fast beating heart. Seconds later Loki barreled through the door breathing just as hard and pouring sweat. His hair clung to his cheeks and the back of his neck, he was panting with wild eyes that zeroed in on her. </p><p>“What. Was. That.” He snarled. He stalked closer to the edge of her bed and she scooted away until her back hit the headboard. </p><p>“I, I, I dunno. I didn’t do anything, I swear! I thought I was dreaming.” </p><p>“That couldn’t have been a dream, I saw my magic on the floor and yours was at my door. So again I ask, what the hell was that?” </p><p>“Ok calm down doctor suess, all I saw was mist. In two colors, gold and green. The green was at my door and the gold slithered up from the ground. I don’t have magic, it couldn’t have been me.” </p><p>“Doctor? Nevermind, it was most certainly your magic, it reeked of you. It had your signature all over it.” </p><p>“I haven’t had magic a day in my life, I just kill people.” Evie shrugged as her eyes stung. She was tired, she just wanted to sleep. </p><p>“We can- we can figure this out in the morning. I’ll let you get more sleep. Since you mortals are so fragile and all.” A small grin pulled at his lips and his eyes were wide with sympathy for the shivering woman. </p><p>“Thank you Loki. I am sorry, I didn’t know what was happening, I still don’t and that's kinda terrifying.” </p><p>“I know, try and rest little one, we’ll work it out in the morning.” Loki’s ears burned at the pet name that slipped from his tongue. Evie seemed calmed by the gesture so he assumed it hadn’t caused harm. </p><p>“Goodnight Loki.” </p><p>“Goodnight Little one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Meet Azriel a bad bitch with a bad past! I'm very excited to see her and Evie interact and for Thor to almost burn her limbs off, should be fun. I hope you all enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>